This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Pacific Northwest Regional Center of Excellence (PNWRCE) Nonhuman Primate Core is a multicenter Core structured to provide resources for purpose-bred animals and unique facilities and specialized investigative and technical expertise for infectious disease research of interest to the National Institutes of Health's National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) that are best conducted in nonhuman primates. The global objective of the Core is to provide the necessary expertise and specialized infrastructure for development and safe use of complex nonhuman primate models of potential bio-threats and emerging infectious disease that endanger public health. The core supports the nonhuman primate infectious disease research objectives of the PNWRCE as well as those of collaborating investigators within Region X from performance sites at the Oregon and Washington National Primate Research Centers (ONPRC Beaverton, OR, and WaNPRC, Seattle, WA), and the Integrated Research Facility (IRF) on the Rocky Mountain Laboratories (RML) campus, Hamilton, MT. Research activities currently supported by the core include use of a yellow fever virus challenge model for in-depth testing of the immunogenicity, durability of immunity and efficacy of a prototype killed yellow fever virus vaccine in normal and at-risk subjects;use of an Ebola virus challenge model to conduct immunogenicity studies with replication competent and defective vaccine vectors, determine immune correlates of protection conferred by an efficacious Ebola vaccine and test vaccine efficacy in vulnerable (young and old) subjects;development of a challenge model for testing vaccine strategies to prevent Chikungunya virus infection;and use of a monkey pox challenge model to test strategies aimed at bolstering virus-specific CD8 T cell responses in aged subjects.